That Ol' Wind
by TLS Lyrics and Lemons Contest
Summary: Submission #28 for TLS Lyrics & Lemons O/S Contest


.

**TLS Lyrics and Lemons Contest**

Song: That Ol' Wind by Garth Brooks

**http : / / tinyurl . com / 6423wqw**

Rating: M

Word Count: 3,022

Pairing: Edward and Bella

Summary: After ten long years, is their love still as strong as it was when they met?

Disclaimer: I own nothing. SM owns E and B. Garth Brooks owns the song. And Keith Urban owns the other song.

.

**That Ol' Wind**

"Bye, Sweetheart. I'll see you after work. You be good for Papa Charlie, okay?" I said as I dropped Jacob off at school. For once we weren't late, which was a shock. Jake has a tendency to get distracted watching cartoons when he is supposed to be getting dressed. I can't tell you how many times I've walked in and he's sitting on the couch in just his underpants staring at the TV.

"Bye Ma." That's all I get anymore. He's nine; it is not acceptable to kiss your mother goodbye. So I say bye again and watch him walk into the school.

As soon as I pull out of the lot and head for work I turn the radio on. The song is almost over, but I know what it is. I sing along until the DJ's voice comes on.

"_That was Edward Masen with 'Summer Love'. He's playing his last show tonight in downtown St. Louis at 'The Playhouse'._

"Oh God." I take a choppy breath. Is he really here, in town? My God, it's been, what, ten years since I saw him last. I had to pull over as the memories and the tears came.

_Angela had dragged me to the last day of the fair saying 'Bells, you have got to see this guy, the way he play the guitar is just, ugh '. I tried to convince myself and Ang that I was just going to get out of the house. But I failed. Ang knew I had a thing for men who could play._

_So we made our way to stage. There were a bunch of guys setting up for the show, checking the mics, and the guitars. _

"_Is he up there?" I had asked, wanting to see if maybe I could get a glimpse of him beforehand._

"_No, believe me you'll know who he is," she said as wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. "Yum."_

_I couldn't help but laugh. _

"_How does Ben feel about you lusting after another man?" I asked with a giggle._

"_Oh, he's fine with it," she said and waved her hand dismissively_. _"He knows I love him and him alone. There is no harm in looking," she added with a wink._

_As the sun began to fall, the men setting up cleared the stage. And then the sweet sound of an electric guitar began. I looked all over that stage trying to find where and who it was coming from but I couldn't see anything._

"_Over there." Ang pointed towards the far left of the stage._

_There he was. I couldn't really make out his face, but I saw his tall, lean body as he curled around his guitar. Just on that alone I was sold, then he started to make his way to the microphone in the middle of the stage and he spoke. I swear his voice set my body on fire even though what he said was not sexy._

"_Hi. I'm Edward Masen and this is my band." He gestured to himself and then the other guys. "We're gonna play some music for ya. I hope you enjoy it." _

_I finally got a look at his face and Angela was right- 'yum'. He had a head full of messy, reddish brown hair. His face had a bit of scruff around his sharp jaw line. From where I was standing, I couldn't tell if his eyes were blue or green but they were very beautiful. As I took in the rest of him, I noticed he had a tattoo on his right bicep. I couldn't make out what it was because the sleeve of his black t-shirt covered most of it._

"_This is a song my best friend and the bassist of this little band wrote. Here we go…" and they began to play. _

_I'll be honest, country was the last thing I thought they were going to play. Just by the looks of them, I would have bet big money they were going to be a rock band. Maybe that's bad of me, but it's the truth._

_They were so good. Edward's voice was even better when he was singing. The way he moved with his guitar made me wish I was his guitar. The guy opened the flood gate for my dirty mind. I was picturing what it would be like to have his rough hands on my body, his mouth on mine._

"_Whatcha thinking about?" Ang whisper-yelled in my ear_

_I shook my head and yelled, "Yum." We both giggled like school girls._

_They played a lot of songs, most of which were their own, but they also played a few covers. At the end of the show he said they'd be hanging around if anyone wanted a cd. Before they were even off the stage, I took off to where he had pointed. I don't know what came over me, but I had to meet him._

_After waiting in line behind a bunch of half-naked girls and a couple of_ _drunken guys, it was my turn. I came face to face with the most gorgeous man I had ever seen. Everything about him was even better up close, but it was his eyes that had me, his bright green eyes. I must have been staring a long time because he cleared his throat loudly._

"_Can I help you?" he asked, amusement lighting up his face._

_My face turned red and I stuttered over my words. "Y…yes…umm…a…umm…a c…cd, please."_

"_Sure thing, here ya go." He handed me the cd._

_I asked him how much and he refused to let me pay for it. I finally gave up and thanked him feeling regret creep in. I had no idea why I felt as sad as I did as I walked, but I tried to push it aside._

_I got about three feet away when I felt someone grab my arm lightly. I turned around and there were those beautiful green eyes smiling at me._

"_Umm…I...umm... this might sound strange, but I feel like, I don't know, I need to know you, he stuttered out. As strange as it sounds, I understood what he meant. I really wanted to know him in every way._

_I smiled and said, "I want to know you too."_

_We spent the rest of the night together and walked around the fairgrounds getting to know each other. I found out that he had just turned twenty one a few days prier. He told me that he was from a small town not far from St. Louis. I told him that I had been in St. Louis for four years when I moved here with my dad._

_He won me a purple stuffed dog at the ring toss and I shocked us both when I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. We both froze right where we were, our eyes staring at one another. I finally came to my senses and dropped my arms and began to step away until his arms went around my waist._

"_Don't, pretty girl," he whispered, pulling me closer. He bent his head down to mine and then his lips were on mine. The kiss was gentle, hesitant at first, as he drew my bottom lip between his. It quickly turned heated as I let my tongue slide into his mouth. We groped and grabbed at each other until we were both panting._

"_Do you umm… wanna get out of here?" he asked with hope in his eyes._

"_Yes." I didn't even hesitate. I wanted him._

_He smiled a huge smile and kissed me one more time before he turned his back to me telling me to 'hop on'. Again, I didn't think twice, I just jumped on his back and he took off. _

_Before I knew it, we were at his tour bus. He set me on my feet and led me into his home on the road, as he called it. It wasn't that big, but I didn't see much of it because we were moving quickly toward the back of the bus. Once we were there, he laid me down on the bed. _

_That night he made love to me over and over again. As dawn began to break, he asked me to come with him on the road. I wanted too, but I just couldn't. I told him that if we were meant to be, he would find his way back to me._

_I stood there crying as I watched his bus pull away_

It had been ten years and he had finally come back to St. Louis. I quickly wiped my eyes and made an illegal U-turn heading home. I made a call to the office. There was no way I could go to work today; I needed to figure out what I was going to do.

After a quick call to Angela, I made a stop at the little bakery a block from my home; we would need sweets for this.

Ang was already outside my house when I pulled up, her hand resting on her large belly.

"You want to tell me why I had to drag my pregnant ass out of the house this morning?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"He's back."

Her eyes grew wide and asked, "Edward?"

I nodded and headed into the house with Angela close behind.

"How do you know?" Ang asked, sitting down at my kitchen table

"The radio, He's playing at The Playhouse tonight," I said, biting into a chocolate cupcake.

"Are you going?"

"Yep, how can I not? I have to. I need to."

She nodded and we talked about all the possible outcomes for the night. She helped me pick out what I should wear and how to do my hair. Around one she had to leave to pick up her little girl from daycare and I was left with my thoughts.

I was so scared that he wouldn't remember me, that what we had was just a figment of my imagination. Even scarier was the thought that he had someone else. I had tried to keep track of his career, but it was difficult. He had never really gotten that much fame. He had one hit about eight years ago but that was it.

I called my dad and asked him if Jacob could stay the night. He was more than happy to watch Jake, but he wanted to know why. I took a deep breath and told him that _he_ was in town. After he grumbled a bit and told me to be careful, we said our goodbyes.

At seven thirty, I was standing outside The Playhouse, looking up at the marquee.

LIVE TONIGHT: EDWARD MASON

They spelled his name wrong.

After I bought my ticket, I worked my way up to the front row, making sure I was front and center. There weren't that many people. It made me a little sad that not many people knew how great he truly was.

At eight the lights went down and I heard the same sweet sound of the eclectic guitar. My body was on fire just being in the same room with him. The stage lights came on and there he was, Edward Masen, right in front of me. He looked the same except for the creases around his eyes showing his age.

He paused slightly in his playing as he looked out at the crowd as if he was searching for someone. My heart began to pound as he looked down at the front row. I hoped he would see me, remember me.

I got my answer as his eyes locked with mine. So many emotions flashed across his face, shock, awe, hope. I smiled as tears began to fall. He remembered.

He went on to play his show and he was just as good as I remembered. The way he bowed over his guitar as he played still made my body tingle. The passion in his voice as he sang- I was in awe of him.

"Alright folks, this is the last one. I wrote this song about ten years ago after we played a little fair here. I met the love of my life that day, but I had to leave and she had to stay. I've thought of her every day since."

I cried as I heard those words. He loved me. We had lost so much time.

_And then I close my eyes and one more time  
>We're spinnin' around and you're holdin' on tightly<br>The words came out, I kissed your mouth  
>No Fourth of July has ever burned so brightly<em>

I swayed to the music, letting his voice caress me.

_Oh and I close my eyes and you and I  
>Are stuck on the Ferris wheel ridin' with the motion<br>And hand in hand we cried and laughed  
>Knowin' that love belonged to us, girl, if only for a moment<em>

As the song ended, he handed his guitar to a big guy behind him. Then he bent down and reached for my hand. With a strength I didn't think he possessed, he pulled me up on the stage. My arms were around him in seconds and I sobbed into his chest. He held me close and whispered that he loved me and he had missed me. I nodded, agreeing with everything he said. Because I did love him, I always had. There was no one else for me.

He lifted me up and I wrapped my leg around his waist and he walked us off stage.

"Bella, God I've missed you," he murmured in my ear

"Oh Edward, you have no idea how much I've missed you," I said, kissing his neck and up his jaw to his mouth.

We kissed for what felt like ages until we were both out of breath.

"Baby, get me out of here. I need you," I begged.

After he talked to a few people and grabbed a couple things, we were in a car headed to his hotel. He tried to apologize for not coming back sooner, but I wouldn't let him. I was a strong believer in 'things happen for a reason'. I knew he would be back, someday.

As we walked into his room, I could feel the electricity crackling in the air.

"Bella, I'm sor…"

"Edward, shh I don't want to hear it. I just want you," I whispered and trailed my hands up his chest.

His hands settled on my hips and his lips crashed to mine and he walked me backwards towards the bed. He pulled away just as we got to the bed, his hand tugging the zipper of my sun dress down. My hands slowly began unbuttoning his shirt and pushed it off his shoulders and down his arms.

Edward's lips found my neck as he slid the straps of my dress off my arms. I moved my fingers down his strong chest to the button of his jeans, popping it open and pulled the zipper down.

After all our clothes were out of the way, he laid me on the bed, his hands never leaving my body. He caressed my breasts, giving each the same amount of affection with both his hand and his mouth. My hands drew random patterns on his back as he hovered above me.

He laid a trail of wet kisses down my chest and across my stomach until he reached my center. His tongue stroked my clit in long, slow licks, making my hips buck involuntarily. He brought one of his fingers to my entrance, circling, before slowly thrusting in and out. My hands shot to his head, holding him in place and running my fingers throw his hair.

"Oh," I moaned as he added a second finger.

I was so close already. He continued his ministrations until I was falling apart, whimpering and moaning.

After I came down from the high he had given me, he crawled up my body, dropping kisses here and there.

"I love you, Bella."

"I love you, Edward, so much, I whispered in his mouth as our lips came together again.

I felt his cock at my entrance and couldn't help the moan that left my lips. He broke our kiss and rested his forehead on mine, staring into my eyes as he gently thrust into me.

"Oh God," he moaned as his hips met mine.

Slowly he pulled out and thrust back in, setting a torturous rhythm. I wrapped my legs around him and met his every thrust. After a while I couldn't take it any longer needed faster, harder.

"Faster baby, please?" I whimpered.

As the words left me, he began pumping faster and thrusting a little harder, it was just what I wanted. I pulled his lips back to me, kissing him with as much passion as I had.

"Oh God, oh God…Ugh… so close baby…" I groaned loudly.

"I'm right there, baby…Ugh, he said as his thrusts became erratic.

All at once, a wave of pure pleasure crashed over me and my back arched off the bed as I moaned his name. I was vaguely aware of Edward groaning my name as he spilled into me.

We laid there, wrapped in each other as we caught our breath. My fingers lazily caressed a small patch of hair on his chest, completely blissed out.

"Too long, it's been too long pretty girl," he murmured against my temple.

"It has."

We spent the next couple of hours getting to know each other again. As the sun began to rise, dread crept into my mind. He was going to leave again.

"Come with me," he said.

"I can't," I whispered as I thought of Jacob. "Stay?"

Again I was standing outside crying as I watched his bus leave.

"I love you, pretty girl," he whispered.

I sobbed as he pulled me close. He was staying. I know he'd find his way back to me. Someday I'll tell him that Jacob's his, but for now I'm just going to enjoy what we had.

Our love.


End file.
